Sticks, Stones & Payback
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph is taught a lesson involving the sticks and stones saying.
Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Sticks, Stones & Payback**

The 14 year old turtles were watching an action movie. Just then, Splinter entered the entertainment area.

"My sons, it is time for training," Splinter announced. The movie was put on pause and the turtles followed Splinter into the dojo.

Splinter stood in the middle of the dojo and the turtles formed a straight line facing him. The turtles bowed after Splinter did and then the turtles got out their weapons.

"Today, we will work on teamwork," Splinter said. "I want the four of you to work together to defeat me. Begin."

The turtles used their individual skills towards their teamwork. Splinter managed to stop the turtles from defeating him.

"Obviously, your teamwork needs more work," Splinter said with disappointment. "I want the four of you to work on that while I go meditate."

Splinter walked out of the dojo. The turtles turned towards each other.

"Nice going, Mikey," Raph said angrily. "We could've defeated Splinter if you hadn't goofed off."

"I wasn't trying to goof off," Mikey protested, unable to stop the floodgates from opening. "I was trying to use my skills just like the rest of you."

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Raph exploded. "YOU'RE 14 YEARS OLD! GROW UP AND ACT YOUR AGE!"

Mikey suddenly rushed out of the dojo. Donny stepped in front of Raph.

"That was out of line," Donny said firmly.

"He needs to take training more seriously and I can say the same for you," Raph said bluntly.

"I take training seriously."

"Not seriously enough since you haven't won any sparring sessions lately."

"I don't care about winning any sparring sessions," Donny insisted, the floodgates opening. "However, I do care if any of us get hurt."

"I thought you were the mature one," Raph said angrily. "Now I see that you're a baby also."

"Raph, that's enough!" Leo said sharply. Then he put a hand on Donny's shoulder and said gently, "Donny, why don't you go see if Mikey's all right?"

"No problem," Donny agreed. Then he wiped his cheeks and walk out of the dojo while Leo and Raph faced each other.

"Calling our brothers babies was completely out of line!" Leo said angrily.

"We're too old to be bawling our eyes out!" Raph protested angrily. "That's what babies do! We're 14 years old!"

Leo and Raph got out their weapons. Then they started sparring while they argued.

* * *

Donny entered Mikey's room and found his brother on his bed with his face buried in his pillow with his whole body shaking. He sat down on the bed and gently rubbed his brother's shell. Mikey sat up, latched onto Donny, and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"I wasn't trying to goof off," Mikey said, sniffling.

"I know you weren't," Donny assured his brother and the two of them tightened their hold on each other.

"I wish I could get back at Raph for what he said."

"He does need to learn that words can hurt."

"Let's see if we can get Leo and Splinter in on our plan."

"I like that idea."

* * *

Leo decided to check on Mikey and Donny after Raph stormed out of the lair. He found the two of them sitting on Mikey's bed holding each other.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were all right," Leo said and then Mikey and Donny released each other.

"We are and we want to find a way to get back at Raph for calling us babies," Mikey said.

"Leo, do you know what Raph's greatest weakness is?" Donny asked.

"We are," Leo replied. "If we want to do this, we'll need to make him think that we don't want him in our family anymore."

"Let's do it," Mikey said with determination.

"Hopefully, Splinter will agree to help us out," Donny said.

Mikey, Donny, and Leo hi-threed each other. Then they headed for Splinter's room to fill him in on their plan.

* * *

Later, Raph came back to the lair after running around the sewers and letting out steam. He noticed that all of his belongings were beside the entrance door and that there was a note on top.

We have decided to cut you out of the family. You've been too hurtful and we can't take it anymore. We never want to see you again. From now on, you are nothing to us.

Mikey, Donny, Leo, and Splinter

Raph couldn't believe that his own family was disowning him since he loved them more than anything. He suddenly felt his eyes pricking and tried to fight it but wasn't able to stop the floodgates from opening. Suddenly, he started having memories of his family. He curled up in a ball, buried his face in his arms, and broke down completely.

* * *

Mikey, Donny, and Leo were in the living room eating pizza expecting Raph to come storming in angrily demanding why he was being kicked out of their family. What they didn't expect was to hear their brother break down completely.

"I feel bad," Mikey admitted.

"We need to make this right," Leo said.

"I'll handle it," Donny volunteered and then left the lair with Mikey and Leo following him.

They found Raph sitting on the floor outside the entrance curled up in a ball and his whole body shaking. Donny gathered Raph in his arms and his brother latched onto him and buried his face in Donny's shoulder.

"Why don't you want me in your family anymore?" Raph choked out.

"We do want you in our family," Donny replied, gently rubbing his brother's shell.

"You called Donny and I babies and we wanted to get back at you for that," Mikey explained.

"We wanted you to understand that words can hurt but we didn't intend to upset you like this," Leo chimed in.

"What about Splinter?" Raph inquired.

"He agreed that you need to realize that words can hurt and he helped us move your stuff out here," Donny replied.

"I was the one who wrote the note," Leo admitted.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Raph apologized. "I was out of line."

"No problem but don't call us babies anymore since that really hurts our feelings," Mikey said.

"I'll try," Raph agreed.

"Let's help you get your stuff back inside," Donny offered, pulling away from Raph.

"Does that mean you're not disowning me?" Raph asked.

"You're stuck with us," Mikey said as he and Raph wrapped their arms around each other.

"You may need to control your anger and words but we still love you," Leo said.

"I love all of you more than the world," Raph admitted, his voice breaking. Then he pulled away from Mikey and the turtles started getting Raph's stuff back inside the lair.

* * *

Later, Raph found Splinter meditating in his room. He entered and knelt before his Sensei.

"Do you know the sticks and stones saying, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me," Raph quoted.

"As you found out, words can hurt."

"I try to control my anger but it's just so hard sometimes."

"Then try to focus your anger on your punching bag or an enemy when the time comes."

"I'll try to work on that but I know it won't be easy."

"Your brothers and I are here to help you," Splinter assured Raph.

"I understand but I feel that I need to learn to handle this on my own," Raph said.

"I see."

"What made you go along with my brothers in kicking me out of the family?"

"They wanted to use your greatness weakness against you which was our family."

"Thanks for not really disowning me."

"I love you and your brothers more than anything," Splinter said.

"I know and I love all of you even though I don't always show or admit it," Raph said.

Splinter walked over to Raph who stood up and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Raph left the room.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Donny were in the entertainment area watching the action movie that got paused earlier while eating pizza and drinking soda. Just then, Raph entered the area, sat down, and got some pizza and soda for himself.

"Glad you decided to join us," Leo said sincerely.

"We're really sorry about earlier," Donny apologized.

"We just wanted you to get that words can hurt," Mikey explained.

"Which I had to learn the hard way," Raph said.

"Anyone in the mood to sleep out here?" Leo asked.

"I'm in," Donny said.

"A slumber party sounds awesome," Mikey said with a grin.

"I'll get Splinter and see if he wants to join us," Raph volunteered and then left the entertainment area.

* * *

Later, Splinter was lying on the floor in the entertainment area with Mikey and Donny on one side and Leo and Raph on the other. They were snuggled up together and covered with a large blanket.

"We love you, Splinter," the turtles said in unison.

"I love you, too, my sons," Splinter said warmly.

One by one, the turtles drifted off to sleep. Then Splinter tightened his hold on the turtles and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
